Lady and the Outlaws
by Jeweled Sapphire
Summary: Sakura wants to leave the life that she lives, Syaoran is hiding in the forest with his band of men. What happens when she gets caught up in his fight?
1. The Meeting

_Sakura wants to leave the life that she lives, Syaoran is hiding in the forest with his band of men. What happens when she gets caught up in his fight? _

**Disclaimer: CardCaptor Sakura is owned by CLAMP!**

**A new story! Okay here it is hope you enjoy it! And it is based a little off of Robin Hood! **

**Lady and the Outlaws**

_**Two hearts two worlds one love…**_

The woods contained many trees and bushes, small paths were all that there was to get through the forest, at least in the part where the girl was. For indeed there was a girl walking on one of these paths looking as though she was lost.

_Why does this always happen to me? _The young girl thought as she made her way through the woods. The girl had medium length strawberry blonde hair that looked as though it had seen better times. She wasn't very tall, about five feet, and was wearing a long, simple, pale blue dress, which went down to her ankles and had sleeves that reach only to her elbows. Tan colored moccasins covered her feet. Her dress and shoes looked as though they had had the same treatment has her hair. And her eyes were that of the color of emeralds.

It was late afternoon and she had been in the forest looking for away out since mid-morning. At first she wasn't very worried, she had had her horse then, but just after mid-day her horse disappeared and that was when she started to feel scared. Looking back on the day, the girl couldn't help but feel everything she had done was stupid.

_Oh, did I have to decide that I was going to get out and actually DO something today? Why did I have to choose the forest! Of all the places to go!_ The girl was lost in her own thoughts of what she should or shouldn't have done that she didn't see that there was a young man hiding just to the side of her.

"Stop!" the man yelled just as the girl was next to him. He jumped out and blocked her path. The man was wearing light brown pants and had a matching colored shirt on as well. His feet had moccasins too but his were a dark brown and went up to his knees over his pants. His hair was a dark brown and eyes that were light amber. He had a bow, a quiver full of arrows, not to mention a staff, and dagger that was in its scabbard on his belt.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He demanded.

The young girl looked positively shocked, as though no one had ever spoken to her like that before. When the man had jumped out she, in response, had jumped backwards.

"I beg your pardon, sir." She replied after a few seconds in a quiet but firm voice. "I didn't mean any harm, I am simply just, ah… passing through. I am on my way to the village. Perhaps, you could just clarify the way for me and then I can be gone before you know it?"

"You're lost aren't you? And I bet that it is your horse that I found not too long ago. Who are you though?" The man started in a much gentler voice that he had used before. "It isn't safe for people to go wandering around in this wood, especially a girl like you."

The girl started to protest, but though better of it then. He did, after all have her horse.

"I hope that King, My horse is alright?" She asked him. "Something spooked him and he took off. I haven't seen him since."

"Your horse is fine…" The man began when suddenly an arrow shot out and grazed his forearm.

The man quickly had an arrow flying back in the direction where the first one had come from; a yell confirmed that he had hit the shooter. Then without saying a word he grabbed the girl by the arm and dragged her off into the woods with him. As they ran the sound of other, perusing feet could be heard, and by the angry shouts one could assume that those who were following them didn't know the woods as well as the young man did; for they soon lost the men who were chasing them but, the man didn't slow down until he was quiet sure that they had lost them.

There in a small clearing with a stream running through on the other side, there, man let go of the terrified girl. He made several short whistles then turned to the girl. She had collapsed as soon as he had let her go, trying to catch her breath and make sense of what had just happened to her.

"Are you alright?" The man asked "They didn't get you did they?" One could hear that the man was truly concerned for her well being. But before she could reply a group of five men stepped into the clearing, all armed. The girl started to back away from them but stopped when she noticed that the man was walking towards them and talking with them.

"Well, did you get them or at least see who it was this time?" He asked them. "They could have killed us! It thought that you guys were watching out for them!" The man was starting to get worked up, as his voice grew louder and louder. But surprisingly it seemed to die before it left the clearing so that no noise escaped or could be followed to there.

"Hey, take it easy, Syaoran! It's not our fault that we weren't there, you told us to check the other areas and that you were going to do that one. Besides, you could have given a shout when they attacked." One of them started to say in a vain attempt to calm the man down.

"So who is this?" Another man asked noticing the frightened girl, hoping that this would distract the two men who were bickering, the others where just as curious about the girl. One of them went towards her, but she scrambled back. Thinking of what he could and might do to her.

"Hey, don't worry miss, none of us are going to hurt you." The man said calmly. "I'm Tom by the way." Tom had kind, powder blue eyes, and very blonde hair. He stood perhaps six feet and was dressed similarly to Syaoran, as were all of the men.

Syaoran turned to see how the girl was, and saw that she was shaking, with fear that was plain in her eyes. Releasing a small sigh, he turned and made his way towards her speaking as he went- "I am sorry, but Tom is right, none of us means you any harm. These are my men, not the ones who were shooting at us. Perhaps it would be better if you came with us to our …" Here he passed as though trying to find the right word. "…Camp, then we could tell each of our stories. And you can see your horse. But first, I would greatly like to know your name, you know mine after all."

The girl swallowed, took several deep breaths, stealing herself and quietly answered. "Sakura, my name is Sakura."

Syaoran nodded then held out his hand to help her up. "Very well Sakura, if you will follow me, we will be there in no time." He said with a smile as she took his hand, hesitantly, and started to follow him.

_I might as well go with these men, at least they aren't shooting at me_, _and they do have King at their camp. I wanted adventure and I defiantly found it just how much of one I don't know. I wonder what is going on here though. I have not heard of any strange stories about this area, but then, it wouldn't be the first time that information was kept from me. _Sakura mused as Syaoran guided her and the rest of the men were following or so she guessed since she couldn't see them. After ten minutes of fast walking, they reached what looked like an impenetrable part of the forest. But Syaoran just walked right up to it and led her through. Once past they walked about thirty paces and came to a glade. There was a cliff across from them that looked as though the sleeping quarters lay. Other men were going about their tasks, and some were even training.

Sakura searched, looking for her horse; finally she spotted him across the glade. His had just picked up the scent of the new arrivals and gave a piercing whinny as he caught her scent. He trotted at the end of his pick line, as the girl came running towards him calling his name with joy. When she reached him, immediately she checked him over looking to see if there was so much as a scratch on him. She rejoiced to herself when she found that King was perfectly all right. Turning around Sakura looked around more at what was going on. She saw that there were many men that had gone up to Syaoran and they were talking; from the looks on all of the men's faces, the news wasn't good. Figuring that this business had nothing to do with her and that it would take awhile; Sakura moved to untie her horse.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called to her. She froze and slowly turned around to face him.

**Hmm I wonder what is going to happen next don't you? (edited by Jeweled sorry for the mistakes earlier and if I missed some I am sorry) ****Anyways please review! **

**REVIEW!**

**Love yah,**

**Jeweled Sapphire**

**(written by Sapphire)**


	2. Sakura's story

_Sakura wants to leave the life that she lives, Syaoran is in hiding in the forest with hos band of men. What happens when she gets caught up in his fight?_

Disclaimer: We do not own Cardcaptors Clamp doesAlso this story is based off of Robin Hood.

**Sorry that it took so long to update, things have been kind of crazy lately. Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Lady and the Outlaws**

**Two Hearts Two Worlds One Love**

"Sakura!" Syaoran called to her. She froze and slowly turned around to face him. "It is time."

Sakura walked over to were the group of men were standing, wishing that she had had time to untie King for, she could use his presence with her. _Well, I might as well get this over with sooner instead of later. Hoe! What did I get myself into!_

There were about twenty men with Syaoran including Tom, and the rest of the men from the clearing. This made Sakura feel a little better, but not much. As she got closer, the men started to go into the building on their right. It was a long one-story building that seemed to be where the meeting was to take place.

By the time that Sakura had reached the spot were that men had been, only Syaoran remained.

"Now, here is how things are going to go in there," He started gesturing to the building. "I would prefer it if you would tell your story first, that way none of the men would be able to say anything against you part taking in the meeting, I will also be able to know just how involved I can let you be."

Sakura started to protest here but was stopped by a look on Syaoran's face.

"I still remember what I said to you but, I don't want to tell you everything and then find out that you are part of them." He finished.

"I understand, I think." She replied as they walked into the building together.

Inside there was a huge room filled with benches and tables. _This must be the mess hall._ Sakura thought as Syaoran led her through a door into a smaller room where the rest of the men were waiting for them.

Syaoran led her to the front of the room, then turned and addressed the men. "Everyone listen up!" He called "Things have changed, who much I do not know yet but we will all soon know. In the D8 section of the forest, I met this girl, Sakura, before I could learn much about her, the Taiga struck. I had no choice but to bring her with as I had told you all. Now she will tell her story and then I will share ours." Syaoran concluded and turned to the shocked Sakura and nodded telling her that now was the time to speak her story.

Sakura took a deep breath then began, "My name is Kinomoto Sakura. My father is Lord Kinomoto Fujitaka, and my brother is/was Kinomoto Touya."

The men gasped at this piece of news and looked at each other in astonishment, what was a lady doing in the woods by herself? And a Kinomoto! For they were one of the most powerful families in Japan!

"I have always disliked being a lady and would follow my brother around and he taught me useful things, things that I shouldn't have known. My father had turned a blind eye to all of this, being just glad that his children got along. My governesses didn't approve and so they wouldn't stay very long. For you see my mother had died during childbirth and I never knew her. This was how we were until I turned 15, that is when my friend had a marriage arranged. She ran away and I haven't heard from her since.

After that things were very quiet and I was kept at one of my father's castles. I thought that I was safe from all of that, until my father accepted a proposal for my hand a few days ago. I can't stand the man at all!" She cried.

"I don't have any choice in the matter, so I was just walking in the woods to try and clear my head, thinking of what to do, I have thought of running away but I don't know where to turn to at all. I am scared, I have no one to turn to any more; those that I could turn to are all gone! I felt so alone, like nobody cared about me. My brother was disowned several years age when the trouble in the land started. He supported the rebels and so my father disowned him. The king allowed my father to make it so that who ever married me would get the entire Kinomoto Estate! That is all that the men see me as, away to get the estate! Nothing more! That is all they think about in regard to us girls, away to gain land and power, nothing more, not caring about what we think ad how we feel!" Sakura was screaming by now.

Then suddenly she was quiet as if she were remembering something.

**(FLASH BACK)**

_It was a clear summer day; 15-year-old Sakura was out in the gardens underneath her favorite cherry tree. She was waiting for her friend to come and then they were going to go for a ride._

_She was thinking about how things had changed so suddenly in the country, there was talk of a rebellion against the king and some nobles had lost their lands when they tried to show the others of the court why those people wanted to rebel. Most of these nobles had lost everything, some were put in jail and other executed for treason! _

"_Sakura! Where are you hiding?" A voice pierced threw the air. "Come out, come out where ever you are!"_

'_Oh no! She's early, I thought that I had more time before she came!' Sakura started to panic._

"_There you are! I knew that I could find you here. What's the matter? Have you already heard the news?" A violet-eyed girl asked as she sat down next to Sakura._

"_No Tomoyo, What news is there now?"_

"_That anyone who supports the rebels or talks of sympathy towards them is a traitor to the crown and is to be punished as one, by order of the King! And those who will help turn them in will be rewarded as he, the King, sees fit!"_

_Sakura looked at her friend beside her in shock, 'why would the King do this?' she thought. _

"_That's not all I'm afraid, I am betrothed to Lord Yamazaki Takeshi. It was just announced this morning. My mother said that it was necessary with all that is going on in the court. With out a man to protect us…"_

"_Tomoyo! You know that father would have given any protection your mother and you needed, I know he would!"_

"_No Sakura, we cannot depend on that, even if we are family, in times like these. My mother said that it was for the best. She was being suspected as sympathizer! Lord Yamazaki knew this, on one would dare to question his loyalty and so he offered his protection in exchange for my hand. There was mother my mother could do but except it, Sakura, you know this."_

"_And you? What do you think of all this?"_

"_I must respect my mother's decision in the matter. I am sure that in time… Oh what am I saying! We both know what kind of a man he is, blood thirsty and cruel! I don't know what I am going to do Sakura, we are to be married in a month, I would rather die!"_

_Tomoyo was on the verge of hysterics, with tears streaming down her face, and started to sob on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura could do nothing but offer her cousin and friend comfort while she thought of a plan to get her out of there._

"_Tomoyo, don't worry, we'll think of something." Sakura soothed, she too crying over the devastating news,_

**(END OF FLASH BACK)**

Tears were streaming down Sakura's face. Most of the men were still in shock at this news and they all wondered who was the man that she hated so.

"Who is the man?" Syaoran asked the sobbing girl gently.

"Eriol, Lord Hiiragizawa Eriol." She choked out.

At this all the men were really shocked, if that was possible at all. It could not be the same? Could it?

"Wh... What is it?" the still sobbing girl quietly asked.

"He is the reason that I am here." Syaoran growled a dark look appeared on his face. "He started it all! He turned me over to the court!"

**Ooh, I did a cliffy! What is Syaoran talking about? And what is his story? If you review you will find out!  
Please REVIEW!!! I will not update until I get some reviews!**

**Love,**

**Sapphire **


	3. Syaoran's part

I am soooooo sorry about not updating sooner, I had so many different things going on and for part of the time couldn't get on the computer or internet! please forgive me. I made a longer chapter though and am working on the next one to be posted really soon, hoping next week. No promises though. Enough of that, Hope you enjoy this chapter!

We do not own Cardcaptors, Clamp does the story is mainly ours but some bases off of Robin Hood.

"He is the reason that I am here." Syaoran growled a dark look appeared on his face. "He started it all! He turned me over to the court!"

"My name is Li Xiao Lang, I was the leader of the Li Clan until Eriol came along!" Syaoran began the anger plain in his voice. "We were, ARE a very powerful clan. The clan is from over the sea, China to be specific, for my parents' honeymoon, they traveled here, to Japan. Unfortunately, this country was having problems, my Father being from the most powerful clan in China, was asked to help and advise the late king. He uncovered a plot on the king's life, and most of the conspirators were caught and dealt with appropriately, by death. The king was very grateful for after those men were put to dealth, the country snapped out of trouble and peace reigned. This did take almost three years, and my Mother had given birth to their first child, a girl named Fanran during the second year, she is my eldest sister. My parents stayed in Japan for a total of six years and my four elder sisters were all born here: Feimei, Fuutie, and Sheifa. Then they went back to Japan."

Everyone was very quiet and was listening to Syaoran intently, no one here knew his whole, life story and there he was spilling his guts out to this girl! A Kinomoto at that!

"As a reward to my Father for helping the king, he was given a huge estate, several manors, the title of duke and my Mother, duchess. There were several members of the court who strongly, and loudly objected and protested this. I believe now, and with good reason, that these people were part of the conspirators who my Father took down, but they had escaped. The king silenced them, and they, not wanting to draw too much of the king's and his new duke's attention, allowed themselves to be. After the six years, my Father had to return back to China, the clans' Elders had taken care of things in my Father's absence, but he was now needed back, taking the whole family with him. A loyal man was left in my Father's stead, to oversee the lands and the people who lived there and worked. His name was Wei and he had come from China with my parents to help look after them so to speak. He had severed my Father for many years and had earned much of his trust. Two years after their return to China, I was born and named heir to the Li Clan. We lived in China for many years together, sometimes going over to Japan for a few months to make sure that all was well, When I was seven, my family was invited to a party where I met a little girl who was five."

Sakura suddenly remembered that she had met him there! She could still see him…

_He was standing off to the side, looking somewhat lost in the crowd. Some big, powerful family was having a party to celebrate the cherry blossoms blooming. She loved this time of year the most, for her name ment cherry blossom! She was looking at the boy, when her mother noticed._

"_His name is Li Xiao Lang, he is from China. He looks a bit lonely over there by himself, doesn't he?" Kinomoto Nadeshiko asked her daughter._

"_May I go over there?" said little Sakura with pleading eyes._

"_Of course you may!" _

_And with that, Sakura went skipping over to the shy boy from China. He didn't notice her until she was right in front of him. Truth be told, he was a little wary of the little girl in her pink dress, and brown hair pulled up into two pigtails. _

"_Hi! My name is Sakura! What is yours?" She asked when she had reached him. Bouncing slightly for after all she was only five!_

"_Li." Was the only reply from him._

"_Oh that's it? Well, Hi Li! I am five, how old are you?" Sakura continued, holding up five fingers when she mentioned her age._

(It's a five-year-old thing trust me!)

_Sakura kept babbling on until finally Li wondered of she ever stopped talking! Though he was used to girls, having four older sisters, but even they would get discourage when he didn't reply! But he did admit that she was sweet, perhaps she is just trying to be nice. Well, Mother and Father would throw a fit if they saw how I was treating, what was her name? Sakura, Ying Fa in Chinese._

"…_And then we go swimming in the lake and oni-chan gets all mad when I swim farther than he told me I could. And Li…"_

"_My name is Xiao Lang, or in Japanese Syaoran. Li is my surname." Syaoran said, startling poor Sakura. "I am visiting with my family, we are from China"_

_ The two of them spent the rest of the party together, after Sakura had recovered for Syaoran's sudden intrest to start talking to her, much to their parents delight. Sakura and Syaoran saw each other almost every day that summer he even went to the Kinomotos' summerhouse in the country by the lake._

_When it was time for the Lis' to return to China, Sakura was very sad about losing her new friend, but was reassured that she would be able to visit them and they in return as well._

_ But it never happened, for trouble was once more brewing in Japan. The conspirators were back, and this time they had the youngest prince on their side! This young prince didn't like the fact that he would never rule and believed that his older brother wasn't fit to rule, just like his father wasn't either!_

"After that is when everything started to fall apart. Within the following year, I lost my Father and Wei, and assassins killed the Japanese king and the crowned prince. The only surviving member of the royal family was the young prince, Ryu, who had help plan it all. His mother had died after giving birth to him and his father had only had the two sons, and said he would never remarry. It was seven years later, when I was fifteen, that Eriol, who was with Ryu the whole time, plotted and brought about my demise. I had been in Japan to oversee the lands which were mine, leaving things in China to my Mother and the Elders. Eriol, who is the advisor to Ryu, came up with the story that I was plotting against him, saying that I thought that _I_ should be king, or at least only seconded to the king. Eriol was able to make up enough proof and I was to be sentenced, but escaped. Eriol, had found out that he is some how a very distant relative of mine and was vying to replace me as leader of the Li Clan! I tried to get back to China or at least get word to my Clan, but I couldn't. There were several others who were accused of being part of the plot with me and together we fled to this forest and hid. Planning on what to do next. There was a certain amount of trust and faith that we shared, since we all were in similar positions. Whenever we heard about someone who was facing ruin, and demise, some of us would seek them out and offer our protection and the chance to join us. As the years have gone by, our numbers have increased and we are no longer restricted to one forest, but most of the forests in Japan." Syaoran paused here. This part, about his fall, all of the band members knew.

"Sakura, your brother is included in this, I saw him three years ago when he was forced to leave and was disowned. I helped him to escape and he went to China to let the Li Clan know that I still lived, for I believe that Eriol told them otherwise. I get word to and from him irregularly, but the next time that I am able to, I will send him word of you. I will also let you send him word yourself. Now that I know who you are, I think that it would be safe to welcome you into our band. That is if you consent."

Sakura was still in shock! Her brother had been with these people, many of them she knew! All thought, or were told, that they had died fighting the guards who had come to arrest them and take them to be judge! He brother was alive! He was working with these people she could send word to him, perhaps even see him! Sakura couldn't beleive this! Tears came to her eyes, but they were happy ones.

Syaoran had been watching Sakura very carefully and saw that there were tears in her eyes. He went over to her and hugged her tight, telling her that it would be okay and that she was safe.

"LET ME THROUGH!" yelled a female voice "I WANT TO SEE HER!"

Pushing through the crowd was a raven hair girl, with amethyst eyes, it was none other than…

"TOMOYO!" Sakura screamed when she looked up and saw who was shouting!

The girls ran to each other and were hugging and sobbing in each other's arms. It was indeed a happy day for Sakura. She was reunited with her long time, childhood friend and cousin, she found out that her brother was safe, and she had re-met Li Syaoran, whom she had know when she was little. Indeed, everything seemed to be going well that day.

Liked it?! Not much of a cliff hang I know, but you got to have sweet ending now and then!I hope to get more reviews, it does encourage one to write more and faster!

Love, Sapphire


	4. Eriol

**Hey! I am really sorry that I didn't update, I got sick and well, yeah. But here it is the moment that you all have been waiting for... cue- ERIOL!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, Clamp does. **

**Several centuries ago…**

"I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU! MARK MY WORDS! I DON'T CARE HOW LONG I HAVE TO WAIT I WILL BEST YOU! YOU'LL BE SORRY! I WILL BRING" Shouted a black haired, blue eyed man with glasses as he went spinning off into darkness.

"I doubt that! You couldn't beat me now, what makes you think that you will beat me in the future?" Another man called after him, this one had dark chocolate, messy brown hair; and amber eyes, which were laughing.

Next to the man was a young woman, brown hair and emerald eyes.

"I don't think that that was wise, my love. I don't like to think about what he could do to our descendents." She said quietly after the black haired man had disappeared.

"You are most likely right dear, but you know how he eggs me on so." The man responded, with a little bit of pleading in his voice "I have absolute faith in them, our line will win in the end."

"Yes, I believe that they will too. Just like us! Right my love?"

"Yes, dear, you are always right."

**Now to five years ago, relative to when the story started…**

(Capital of Japan, advisor's quarters)

_This isn't how it was suppose to go! _Eriol thought as he paced his room. _I was to get him, sentence him, and then laugh as he DIED! But NO! Li Syaoran just had to disappear, vanish into thin air, like he did all those years ago! It was me turn to WIN! MY TURN!_

Eriol had come up with a plot, made it look like Li Syaoran, the GREAT Li Syaoran, was guilty of plotting against King Ryu, presented it to the king himself, go the order to arrest Syaoran. It was going just as he planned, then Syaoran had to go and mess it up by running away!

_Why does he always have to mess things up!_ Eriol thought savagely. _I had this planned before he was born! Everything was a set up, and now a century of planning gone to waste! It just wasn't fair!_

The servants were frightened, Eriol was dangerous in the best of moods, and no one had seen him this angry before. Even some of the court that heard about what was happening was nervous. Most of them didn't know what the whole fuss was really about, they all knew that Li Syaoran had been discovered plotting against the king, but he, Eriol had found him out in time, and saved the king! But, everyone also knew that when the guards came to arrest him, Li Syaoran had vanished! Knew one had been able to find him, so far. But nobody had ever been able to hide from Eriol for long. SO most of the court just believed that it would be a matter of time before Li was brought to justice.

But nobody ever did! In fact, many people seemed to vanish and none were ever found. Most people ignored this because, well, they were criminals and perhaps someone else had done the job of disposing of them before the officials did.

This made Eriol intolerable.

**OK! Now back to the present in our story! A few days after Sakura joined Syaoran…**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU CAN'T FIND HER? SHE'S A GIRL! WHERE COULD SHE HAVE GONE!"

Man! Eriol sure was in a foul mood! He had just found out that his bride-to-be, Kinomoto Sakura, had been missing for three days now. Not only was he mad that she couldn't be found, but also that he wasn't notified the day she had disappeared.

The whole palace was in an uproar, King Ryu was sending out several companies of troops to join the search for Eriol's missing fiancé. Know one knew how she had left, there were the stable hands who said that she went out riding, and no one could say for sure that they saw her come back! Soon half of the kingdom will be out looking for her; there hadn't been this big of a manhunt since the infamous Li Syaoran had gone missing. Not even when the Lady Daidouji Tomoyo had disappeared. But then again, she was not betrothed to the king's advisor and who was second only to the king too!

"Saddle my horse! I will find her myself!" Bellowed Eriol.

Many people rushed off to prepare for his journey, glad to have a reason to leave and get away from him.

"You must calm down" Ryu chuckled "She will be found, perhaps, she had a spill and some peasants found her and took her in to care for her. You must not keep thinking that everyone does what they do to vex you. It is a wonder that you are still in one piece!"

Had this come from any other person, they would be begging for their life! But since this was the king talking he wouldn't, and the fact that Eriol liked Ryu, he had been easy to turn against his father and elder brother, young though he was. Ryu had already been harboring dislike for his elder, and his father did nothing to win him over. As a child, Ryu had been pushed aside when he wasn't needed, while his brother was always in the spotlight and given any- and every-thing he asked for.

Yes, Eriol had used him to get his revenge on the Li Clan, those who had thwarted him many centuries ago, but now, this WAS his time!

Those stupid Li's wouldn't know what was happening to them, until it would be too late, and he had won! Though it must be admitted, that he had never thought that the Kinomotos would be so easy to get on his side, will, at least Fujitaka. That good for nothing son of his was another story, but he, Eriol had won in the end. It had taken little to persuade Fujitaka to engage his daughter to him, this was something of revenge and a precaution, if Sakura married _him_ then she couldn't marry that Li and then, they wouldn't be together to try and take him down! It was a foolproof plan. At least it was before Sakura and to disappear! This was a problem but Eriol knew he could fix it.

"Your horse is reading sir!" said a pageboy.

"Good! Now if you will excuse me your Ryu, I have my Fiancé to find!" Eriol called to the King as he left the room walking quickly to where his horse was waiting.

Eriol swung up and took off, followed by ten men who were to accompany him. The pace that Eriol set was brutal but the men knew better than to say anything about it. Especially when he was in such a foul mood, and none of the men had seen Eriol this mad before, and why was he? After all, it was just a girl. But no, Kinomoto Sakura wasn't just a girl, she was a Kinomoto that in-and-by-itself was something to be said, and she was considered to be one, if not the most beautiful woman in the court. Some say that she was the most beautiful in the world. Sakura was also very kind and gentle and had all of the qualities wanted in a well-bred lady. No, there was no way that Kinomoto Sakura was "just a girl."

_I will find you! Mark my word, I WILL FIND YOU SAKURA! Have no fear or doubt about that and when I do, you will be sorry that you ran away!_ Eriol thought savagely. _And so help me if I find you with him! There will be blood spilt but it will not be mine!_

_Hey did you like!? Sorry to those of you who are Eriol fans, I just wanted to make him the bad guy for once! Please R&R!_

_Love,_

_Sapphire _


	5. Sakrua in the Camp

**Well here is the next part of the story, hope you enjoy! **

**Oh and SnowCharms, to answer your question, yes! I am thinking of how to do it. Thanks to everyone else who has review this story!  
**

**Please read and review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura!  
**

_I will find you! Mark my word, I WILL FIND YOU SAKURA! Have no fear or doubt about that and when I do, you will be sorry that you ran away!_ Eriol thought savagely. _And so help me if I find you with him! There will be blood split but it will not be mine!_

**Several hundred miles away…**

Sitting off to the side of the clearing, off away from most of the people living there, were two girls, they had a hamper with them, since it being midday, and there was food spread out between them on a blanket. On the other side of the clearing, was a man who was quietly surveying the whole encampment.

I can't believe that you were here this whole time!" Squealed Sakura.

"I know I am sorry I didn't send word, but Li wouldn't let me and what he says here, goes! And he can make himself really, really scary." Tomoyo responded.

Ever since they had found each other, the two of them had been catching up and then, talking about old times. It was Tomoyo who explained where they were and how things were run. Syaoran was in charged and then Ryu. After that, Tomoyo wasn't sure because many men went back and forth from other forests and the mainland. Touya was part of the top ranking people, but he was never on the island, it was too dangerous for him to even think about coming over. Tomoyo told her a great many other things, like who was still in power but helping them, who was against them, and those who were sitting on the fence so to speak. Tomoyo also told her that there was been a change in a lot of the men's manors lately, they were more on edge, like they knew something was going to happen but didn't know what and if it was good or bad.

"But don't pay mind to that, I really shouldn't have said anything about it, and I probably blew it way out of proportion. It can be boring here sometimes; since I didn't come with a party and I am a girl there isn't much that I can do. Sometimes I will go and help families who need an extra hand but most are ok and don't need my help. That's why I am so glad that you are here! Now I have someone to talk to and together we can come up with things to do!" Tomoyo exclaimed, her voice becoming more and more excited. Sakura wasn't too sure about this.

During the past several days, Syaoran left Sakura alone with Tomoyo thinking that the two would need sometime to talk. Though Sakura didn't see him much, Syaoran always knew where she was. It wouldn't be good if something happened to her. He blamed this on the fact that if anything happened to her and Touya found out, he would have a lot more to worry about than just Eriol and his following but he knew that there was another reason as well. Deciding that it was time for the two of them to talk, Syaoran got up and began to make his way over to the girls, slowly for many of the people there had questions to ask him, which he always listened to and gave answers. These were his people, and he would help them to the utmost that he could.

Finally he reached the girls. "Might I join you?" Syaoran inquired of the girls.

Sakura sat there staring up at the rebel leader in shock, he had ignored her, or so she thought, ever since that first day. Actually, it was since Tomoyo dragged her off, when she discovered that she was there which was several days ago.

**Flash back to the first night Sakura was in the camp**

_"I missed you so much! You have no idea how boring Li can be!" Tomoyo squealed as she hugged Sakura._

_Syaoran rolled his eyes._

_"I missed you too, but could you let go I can't breath!" Sakura gasped as Tomoyo immediately let go of her long time and long lost friend. _

"_I am so sorry! But I missed you so much! I can't believe that you are actually here! …" _

_"Hey! Tomoyo why don't you take Sakura to your room? The two of you can share." Syaoran interrupted "You don't kind sharing right? We have limited sleeping quarters here, I am sure that you understand though?" He continued turning to Sakura._

_"No, I am… Wait! Does this mean that I can stay?!" Sakura asked._

"_Or course you can stay, that is why I told you my family's and my history. At least regarding this matter." Syaoran said the last part quietly to himself. "Tomoyo I am trusting you to inform Sakura of how things are here, to show her the ropes." And with that Syaoran left the room. _

_Sakura didn't have much time to digest this for Tomoyo wasn't going to waste any time now that Sakura was here!  
_

_"Come on Sakura! We have a LOT to talk about, and I am going to show you around the camp! I can't believe that you are here! I have been so worried about you! I ... " Tomoyo rambled on while dragging poor Sakura out of the building and into the night air._

_As Sakura squeaked "Hoe!" _

"_I think that we should start over here! Wait maybe over here! No, I know! Lets go get you some food, we can go to my place, our place, and share what has happened to each of us since we last met, and then tomorrow I will start showing you around!" _

_Syaoran stood there laughing to himself as Tomoyo started planning what she was going to do now that her childhood friend had come. He decided that it would be best to leave them alone for a few days to allow Sakura a chance to adjust before he came and talked with her again. _

**End of flash back**

Syaoran sat down with Sakura and Tomoyo and together the three of them ate lunch, it was very quiet, because Sakura still wasn't sure what to think of Syaoran and he didn't know what to say to her. Mean while, Tomoyo was watching the two of them to see how they reacted to each other and was too busy planning on how to set them up. (Typical Tomoyo!)

When lunch was finished Syaoran finally broke the silence as he turned to Sakura and asked, "Come with me. I have something to show you and something to talk to you about. Don't worry Tomoyo," he added when she looked like she was about to interrupt he. "I will bring her back to you when we are done, but it will be a while until then, so try to be a little bit patient."

Sakura nodded and the two of them went off. Syaoran took her into the woods away from the camp. They walked for some time before reaching a glade. Sakura was nervous because of what had happened the last time she was in a clearing in these woods with him.

Syaoran sensing this turned to her. "Don't worry last time we were at the edges of the forest, now we are close to the heart, no one comes here who would harm you. In fact, very few of my men come here at all, which is why I brought you here so that we would not have to worry about being overheard. This place is called Goud Loof, or Gold Leaf; It is said that this place, though not the true center of the forest, is the oldest part of it, will protect those who need it and will shelter them throughout any hardships. There have been very few people ever to find this place; I was one of the lucky few that did. This is where I first hid, then later I found the clearing where the band of my men and others live."

Sakura looked at him with amazement, for she too had know of this place but only as a legion, this she kept to herself for it would be rude, or so she was taught, to interrupt someone, especially a man.

"Sakura, there is something that I have to tell you. It's about your brother." Syaoran said with sudden seriousness, his whole demeanor changed in an instant.

**What does Syaoran have to say about Touya? What is up with the men? And what about Eriol? Guess you will just have to wait! Please do read and review! **

**Love,**

**Sapphire **


End file.
